Let Me Tell It!
by Treskttn
Summary: A collection of stories of how Rachel and Garfield got together, told in charming flashbacks to their kids and friends. AU.


**A/N: Totally thought of this while running today, HAD to get it out. So here it is for you guys. I'm not sure how long the story will be, and I'll update the minute I get any ideas. I hope you like it :)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel smirked, taking her seat at the small, round glass table in her kitchen. It was her favorite spot in the house. The kitchen was bright, sleek, and modern, with white granite counter tops over white cupboards, and shiny silver appliances. It had been about seventeen years in the same house, and yet, it all still looked new. The left was the kitchen area of the kitchen, and toward the middle was a white granite island bar that had high white wooden seats lined up on the right side of it. Beyond that was a different section, separated only by the flooring difference, as the kitchen had black tile to the island, and the next part of this room had beautifully glossy wooden flooring. Then, the beloved table, with the four seats settled around it, and the casual white chandelier.

The walls were all white, with a beautiful white crown molding. The other thing that would show the partition between the two areas, would be the art. While the eating area had cliché pictures of bowls of fruit- a joke between Rachel and her husband- the kitchen's art was limited to the childlike pictures of stick figures, hand prints, and crudely drawn animals.

Though the house did have a fancy dining room, with a large, glittering chandelier and art collected from their few trips abroad, it was hardly ever used, and Rachel preferred the smaller, down played one. The larger one was used when there was a holiday, or special guests, but this table was used only by the people closest to her.

There were four chairs, and everyone had their spot. One for Rachel. One for her husband, Garfield. One for her daughter, Raven. And one for her son, Mark. Most mornings, they would all sit together and eat breakfast with rushed conversation and hurried reminders of what was to be done that day. But at dinner, they could all sit together and talk about their day and future things they could all do as a family.

Raven looked a lot like her mother, with long mahogany colored hair to her elbows, that was straight at the top but fell in beautiful wavy curls at the bottom. She had pale skin and gorgeous green eyes, a trait she picked up from dad. She was rather short, but petite and thin and very graceful. She was thirteen but looked about fifteen, much to her father's dismay.

Though, he needn't worry about guys around his daughter, because his son, who was sixteen, would watch over her like a hawk and take care of her when his father was not around. Mark was tall, lean and well defined thanks to all the sports his father got him into. He had dark hair like his mother as well, and peachy skin and green eyes like his dad. His face was cut from his father's, right down to the unusually large canine teeth. It was almost uncanny.

"Tofu broccoli ziti! And cheesy potatoes!" Garfield Logan sang, coming over to the table and placing the hot plates down. "And apparently, Raven's taking her sweet time setting the table," he smiled, clearly just pulling his daughter's leg.

"Raven!" Mark called, sitting down. "Come on! SOUP'S ON!" He grinned along with his father, having a friendly relationship with his sister, they were used to teasing each other. "Let's go! I'm starving! I'm withering away to a penny!" He mock-cried.

Raven walked in, her eyes narrowed and her lips pouting. She cocked her head to the side, roughly putting the silverware in front of Mark, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Her gravelly voice answered sarcastically.

Mark smiled widely, "No! Mom and Dad would be devastated if they lost their star child!"

"Funny, I didn't about anything happening to me…" Raven placed the plates and silverware around the table and took her seat.

"Now, now. You know we don't have favorites," Rachel tsked with the hint of a smile as we shoveled potatoes onto her plate.

"_Dad _doesn't have favorites," Mark pointed out, "But _I'm_ Mom's favorite." He immaturely stuck his tongue out at Raven.

"HEY!" Garfield raised his voice, shocking the others. It got quiet for a moment as they all looked at him rather frightened- he never raised his voice. He continued, "_I'm_ your mother's favorite." He winked at Rachel and held her hand on the table.

Rachel smiled lovingly at Garfield, then shifted her attention to Raven. "Men, am I right?" She said with playful loathing.

Raven giggled, "Absolutely," She turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"RAVEN GOT ASKED OUT BY A BOY!" Mark blurted, clearly just messing with his sister.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "What boy?"

"WHAT BOY?!" Gar raised his voice again. "A boy? A boy?! I knew we should've sent you to an all-girls school. You shouldn't even know what a boy is!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Is it that weird boy in your class that always puts his arms inside the torso of his shirt and violently flails the empty sleeves around?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Noo. It's not a big deal."

"What did you tell him?" Gar inquired, calming down enough to stuff his mouth with pasta.

"I haven't answered him yet…"

"NO DATING!" Garfield decided, decisively hitting his fist against the table.

Rachel shook her head. "Calm down…" She rubbed his hand.

Gar pouted, "Fine… How'd he ask, atleast?"

Raven pursed her lips and looked up for a moment, then back at her parents as she pushed a piece of broccoli around her plate with a fork. "Well he gave me a piece of paper that said 'Do you want to go out' and there were two boxes, one that said yes, and one that said no. And I had to check one of the boxes…"

Gar scoffed, "Whadda rookie." He shook his head disappointedly. "Well, clearly you have to say no."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because dating leads to marriage and marriage leads to kids! What if one day, when your kids ask you how you met this weirdo, you have to tell them that lame story?" Garfield wasn't really sure he meant all this, but he was just so nervous at the idea of his little girl getting mixed up with boys that didn't deserve her. He would settle for no less than a guy with four bouquets of roses, a cavalry, and a flash mob dance to ask his daughter out, just like she deserved.

Raven looked troubled for a moment, then seemed relieved. "Good point. How did you and Mom meet again?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Ahem, well, we were in college and-"

"I tell it better!" Garfield declared, raising his hand. "Me! Me! Oh me! I tell it!"

"Ok, Dad. You tell it," Raven relented.

"_Well, we were in college…_

_I was actually leading a rally against the school. We had minimal food choices. The only options on campus were all fast food restaurants, and of those choices, the only vegan options on the menus were limp lettuce salads with no taste. It was terrible. Well, vegetarians had the same problem, and our groups banned together to make the coolest club on campus: The Vegan and Vegetarian Club For More Options At Breakfast, Lunch And Dinner That Are Delicious And Satisfying. In short, The Doubl A That Are Delicious and Satisfying."_

"It was a stupid name," Rachel interrupted.

"NO IT WASN'T. It was cool. Anyways…

_As I was holding one of the biggest rallies we had all year-"_

"Ten People," Rachel deadpanned recalled.

"IT WAS SEVENTEEN! As I was saying…

_I was walking around with my sign, it was both witty and hilarious, as well as incredibly motivational, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. She walked in, hair blowing in the wind. And I thought to myself, 'what a woman. There is no possible way she'd ever be into me, or join my awesome club…' Well, my surprise when she walked right up to me and said- _

'_Garfield Logan? Is that you? President of The Vegan and Vegetarian Club For More Options At Breakfast, Lunch And Dinner That Are Delicious And Satisfying. Or The Doubl A That Are Delicious and Satisfying for short?!'_

_I spit out my toothpick-"_

"Why'd you have a toothpick?" Mark asked.

"Shh, save your questions for after," Garfield instructed. "Moving on…

_I spit out my toothpick and popped the collar on my leather jacket. And said 'Yep, babe. That's me. Who's asking?'_

_And she looked at me and said, 'I am so into you, and I want to join your awesome club. You are the hottest guy I have ever met and I'm in love with you! I am becoming a vegan, this very day!' She threw herself into my arms, and kissed me passionately._

"And then, kids. She went on to lead that club and get us all of our demands," He grinned proudly.

"That's romantic," Mark remarked, nodding approvingly.

"Yea, and not at all what happened," Rachel mused. "Here's what really happened…

_I was walking through the cafeteria one day, and I was just minding my own business trying to eat my lunch- a burger. Well, this weirdo- nay, this group of weirdos- surrounded me and danced around me with their signs that read 'Fast Food is Rude'. I wasn't even sure what the sign meant, to be honest. I had no idea what they were protesting. But don't worry, their chanting was certainly more creative, as they repeatedly yelled 'FAST FOOD IS RUDE, WE WANT BETTER FOOD, DUDE!'._

_Anyways, one person left the group to sit next to me. A boy in a green shirt, with blonde hair and a charming smile. And he said, 'Hi, I'm Gar. Sign our petition?'_

'_When you get better signs,' I replied, but I was just joking._

_Next day I came into the cafeteria, and they were all holding different signs. Signs that said, 'Listen to our voices, we want more choices!' I admit it was better._

_Garfield came up to me and said, 'Sign my petition now?' _

'_Nope. Too vague. You need better signs.'_

_Well, the next day, they all held signs that said 'We are the vegan and vegetarian club and we want more options at breakfast, lunch and dinner that are delicious and satisfying!' It certainly wasn't vague anymore. _

"But your father wasn't there."

"What? Where was he?" Raven asked, confused.

"Well,

_I didn't want to sign the petition without seeing him. So I looked around, but he wasn't there. But I stopped buying from the fast food places. I was secretly boycotting them for him. So I took out the salad I made for myself. While I was eating, Garfield arrived. With his own sign._

_It said, 'Girl who won't sign my petition, would you go out with me?'_

"Awww! Dad!" Raven swooned.

Rachel smiled, nostalgically.

"You said yes right?!" Raven wondered.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Of course she said yes, they got married."

Raven frowned at him and hit his arm. "She could have said no, you don't know!"

Rachel half-smiled, which was a full smile for her. "I said yes."

"And, she signed my petition. Which was all I really wanted," Garfield joked, squeezing Rachel's hand. "Then she somehow conned me into marrying her. Pfft."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Yea, sure. _I_ conned _you."_

"Yes you did. And you're the best thing I ever did fall for," Garfield answered, leaning over and kissing her.

"EWWW No PDA!" Mark complained.

"PDA? Public Display of Affection? We're not in public, this is the privacy of my own home," Garfield noted.

"No, not Public Display of Affection. Parental Display of Affection."

Gar laughed, "We don't even know the hip lingo, Dear," He said to his love, "I guess we're not cool now."

Rachel giggled, "You were never cool."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review :) **


End file.
